Cherry Blossom Viewing
Summary: '''Minato and Yoruko go on a date during the Hanamatsuri festival. ''Note: This is loosely based off of some moments in Black Butler: Book of Atlantic when Lizzy's flashback when she fights the bizarre dolls, her interactions with Ciel and her monologue.'' The camera opens up in the Shirokiri Residence, Minato is panicking. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Okay...I can do this! This is our 18th date! I can do this! But what if something goes wrong?! Or if she calls off our engagement?! AAAHHHH! '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Minato, calm down! Yoruko's not gonna dump you! '''Minato Shirokiri: '''I mean, I don't want to be a burden for her! ''Flashback'' Yoruko is shown training with her cousins. Minato and his father watch close by as Yoruko bests her cousins in hand-to-hand combat. She is shown throwing Shisui over and sticks her katana down by his head but he headbutts her and tries to take the katana, Minato's eyes widen fearing that Yoruko would get hurt but she flips over his sweeping attack, trips him and locks him by the neck with the katana. Tenji blows the whistle. '''Tenji Senju: '''That's enough for today! '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*goes to Yoruko with a towel* Yoruko are you alright? I don't want you to get hurt! '''Yoruko Senju: '''I'm fine Minato-kun. I need to be able to protect you especially when we get married. 'Flashback end' '''Minato Shirokiri: '''She's my beautiful fiancee, one year younger than me. I can't fight as well as her. But I don't want her to get hurt because of me and I don't want to be a burden. '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Hey, it's alright. She loves you and you love her, that's what matters. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''You're right Nii-chan! This is gonna be the date she won't forget! '''Minto-kun:' Minto! (Yay!) The camera cuts to the Senju Residence. Yoruko is shown getting ready for her date with Minato. She puts on her formal kimono and arranges her hair into a bun with a knotted ring, she puts some kanzashi in her hair, Ruu-chan is in a matching outfit as well. Hanabi Senju: Yoruko you look so pretty! Ruu-chan: Ruu! (I love it!) Hanabi Senju: '''Those new getas Oshiro jii-san bought you would be perfect with it! '''Yoruko Senju: ''*she shakes her head* No, mom. I'll be fine with flats. '''Hanabi Senju: '*notices the look on her daughter's face* Honey, what's wrong? Yoruko Senju: 'Well, I know that me and Minato-kun are supposed to get married after we graduate. I know I need to protect him. I love him and I know that he loves me too. '''Hanabi Senju: '''I understand that sweetie. But I don't get it, you've been refusing to wear the different gifts your relatives sent you for a while now, '''Yoruko Senju: '''I overheard Minato-kun and his father talking. He wants him to inherit the company and I've seen how he has to act around his clients and peers now, he has to be seen as an adult. For the sake of that, I try to not outshine him. '''Hanabi Senju: '''Oh, sweetie. ''*she kisses Yoruko on the forehead* ''I know how much you both love and care about each other. But as long as you love each other, that's what's most important. '''Sumire Senju: '''Yoruko-sama, Minato-san has come to get you. ''Minato is waiting at the driveway. His jaw drops when he sees Yoruko, he blushes. 'Minato Shirokiri: '''You look so beautiful. Um...shall we? ''He gestures her into the BMW, she blushes and steps into it. The car drives off. Minto-kun and Ru-chan immediately fall asleep. Minato reaches for a com device. '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*whispering* Nii-chan! Pick up is successful! '''Tasuku Nozaki:' Nice! I'll meet you guys there incognito. He starts his car and drives after them. Meanwhile in Minato's car, the couple fall asleep, with them leaning on each other. The camera cuts them arriving at the Imperial East Gardens, Tasuku is shadowing them as best as he could. They are walking through the park with their puchis. Tasuku Nozaki: ''*through his com* Alright, start by complementing her then the blindfold. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Right, got it. *he blushes*'' Um, Yoruko you look really pretty today. Uh, not that you don't always look pretty I mean. You-uh um. Yoruko Senju: ''*smiles* Minato-kun, I'm just happy I get to spend time with you. You also look pretty good in a kimono. Well I mean they're what we were both wearing when we first met. ''*she blushes* Minato Shirokiri: 'Yeah. Um, Yoruko, I have a surprise for you. Just put on this blindfold. '''Yoruko Senju: '''okay then. ''*she puts it on* '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*through his com* Okay, blind fold's on. ''Minto-kun also does the same to Ruu-chan. They lead the girls to an enclosed garden, cut off to most of the public. '' '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Surprise! ''*he pulls of the blindfold* Yoruko Senju: ''*gasp* Oh my. ''The enclosed garden is surrounded by cherry blossom trees and flowers and has a large koi lake with several artificial streams and an elaborate fountain. There is a clearing by the lake under the trees where a picnic is set up. There are two bento boxes, tea and an elaborate arrangement of wagashi and sweets. Minato Shirokiri: 'I had Shoko pull a few strings to get us in here and I had my personal chef and patissier whip us up a little something. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Minato-kun, this is too much! '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Hey, only the best for the girl I love and my future wife. ''Meanwhile Tasuku is in his camouflage outfit secretly wingman-ing Minato from the trees near the gardens while eating some of the food brought to him by one of Minato's servers. '''Tasuku Nozaki: ''*through his com* You're doing great buddy! '''Yuzuki Kodomo: '''Hey look! There's someone up there! '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Huh? ''He looks down from the tree to see Hinoka, Micaiah and Yuzuki. Hinoka Kodomo: 'Oh, hey there Tasuku! Whatcha doing? '''Micaiah Altina: '''You know him? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''He's a friend, plus he's Yoruko's future brother-in-law. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Wait what?! '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Hinoka, you gotta see this! ''Hinoka quickly climbs up the tree and looks through Tasuku's binoculars. She sees Yoruko, Minato and their puchis having a romantic picnic together. '''Yuzuki Kodomo: '''Lemme see that! ''*Hinoka helps him up the tree and he looks through the binoculars* ''Who's that guy Yoruko's with? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Yoruko's with a guy?! ''*she quickly gets up the tree and looks through the binoculars* ''OMG, she's on a date! but seriously who is he? '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''He's my younger half-brother. Heir to the Shirokiri Group and Yoruko's fiance and boyfriend. They started dating a little while ago after their engagement, which was arranged by their parents. '''Micaiah Altina: Shirokiri?! The super rich Shirokiris?! Yoruko's marrying their kid?! And Hana and Noche were fine with it? Hinoka Kodomo: Well it was arranges by their parents but mainly they just want the best for them and they really hit it off! They're planning to get married after they graduate.They're the team's favorite couple. Meanwhile with Minato and Yoruko, the picnic is going on smoothly. Yoruko is shown leaning on him happily. His face turns bright red, he looks to Tasuku who gives him a thumbs up. Tasuku Nozaki: '''You're doing great! '''Yoruko Senju: It's so beautiful Minato-kun. Ruu-chan: Ruu~(It's wonderful) Minato Shirokiri: Yeah. It is...cherry blossoms remind me of mother....and you. Yoruko Senju: *blushes* Minato-kun... Ruu-chan: Ruu....(How romantic...) Minto-kun: Minto...(Cute....) 'Minato Shirokiri: '''Yoruko, as your future husband, I want to protect you as much as I can. But I don't want to be a burden to you. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Minato, you're not a burden. It's duty to protect you in every way I can. And it's a duty I am honored to have. I want to walk beside you even if it is only a few steps behind. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''You mean it? I'm not a burden? '''Yoruko Senju: '''I do. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''And you don't need to go that far, I love you and that's what's important. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Minato-kun... ''The two lean in and kiss. Tasuku gives Minato a thumbs up from the distance. The screen fades black Category:Fan Webisodes